


Dealing With This Partnership

by Krazykoolkitty214



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Already finished, Business terminology, Businessmen, Epistolary, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Middle Class Lance (Voltron), Rich Keith (Voltron), Romeo and Juliet but nobody fucking dies, Stranger to Friends to Lovers, i did this for my creative writing ISU it was fun, i m doing my best :), kinda r and j, shiro doesnt know how to talk properly, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazykoolkitty214/pseuds/Krazykoolkitty214
Summary: Keith, son of the CEOs of Marmora&Co. has to make a deal with Kross Co. Through unconventional means, he meets Lance McClain, one of the sons of the company. Following this, comes a harrowing blame on the McClains for committing Money Laundering.Plus, the fact that they're in love, yet the differences in class makes it difficult for them to be with one another.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Dealing With This Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my ISU in one of my classes, and I took the form of epistolary. Yes, this whole thing is in the form of text messages. diary format, newsletters etc..
> 
> Good luck, and I hope y'all enjoy!!

Greetings Keith Kogane, July 06, 2003

The meeting with the Kingston family went well. They sealed the deal, and now it is your turn to meet up with the Daibazaal, the Pyraites, and the McClains. The Daibazaals are the ones who are going to be leading the families, since they are the head of the business. The Pyraites are second in command, and most of their family members have the position of supervisors. The McClaines oversee the other workers, the ones below them that work in the factories. They do not have a lot of power, only a bit of superiority over those people.

As you can tell, your mother and father want you to have a sense of business deals. They want you to figure out how this business deal will work out in your favor, and of course, in theirs. The deal must keep everyone happy, or your lawyers will have to duke it out in court.

Your parents will not be happy with this situation, if it gets to that point. Do not disappoint them, and do not fail in this one deal.

Best Regards,

Sendak Fiere

* * *

Dear Sendak Fiere, July 08, 2003

I am happy to inform you, that not only did I seal the deal, I have made a strong bond not only with the Daibazaals, but I have a strong bond with the Pyraites, and the McClains. I have got their contact information, just in case there was anything wrong with the deal I have made.

What is the deal, you may be asking yourself? Well, I of course made a deal with my parents’ company having 55 percent of the profit, while the other 45 percent of the profit was distributed between the three families and their workers.

Fair is fair, no? I did contact the lawyers myself, so they know what was going on. That is what you’re supposed to do. Therefore, they agreed it was a good deal, since my parents’ company was the dominant one over the three families. The Daibazaals seemed happy to have that amount of profit sent off, and if they had financial trouble, we were able to step in and help them out. Another part of the deal that was made.

Now, if you would like to inform my parents of this information, then you have done your duty for the day. If you have any questions, please take it up with me as soon as possible.

You may not want my parents to know if you have doubts in this new deal.

Sincerely,

Keith Kogane

* * *

Greetings Keith Kogane, July 09, 2003

You may not know me, but I am Lance McClain, son of Gordon and Mary McClain. I was just made aware of the deal that was made on July 7, 2003, and I would like to say my thanks.

Primarily, my family didn’t have the strict profit we were supposed to have. We had our profit fluctuating from five percent to seven percent. Then, this new deal came in, and now 15, percent of profit helps our family.

Secondly, I kept on hearing my family talk about how nice and firm you were when making a deal. Seriously, my parents were astounded! We usually get people that are grumpy or greedy when taking to us about deals, and they were genuinely happy to have you come with a new attitude.

Lastly, if you want to contact our family (privately), then our email is: mcclains@754kross.co. We also set up meetings, so if for any reason you want to have a meeting with the three heads, then we will be able to set it up for you.

Thank you,

Lance McClain

* * *

Salutations Lance McClain, July 10, 2003

Why, thank you for the compliment! Yes, I heard that you were not in the meeting that day, but it is okay! Thank you for the email, I may have gotten it on the day of the meeting with the other families’ information as well.

It’s fine, I am just very happy to help those that are getting screwed over by fluctuations. If you want to contact me for something else, then my email is: keithk@marmora&co.net, just in case there are questions about the deal, or anything else.

Pleased to meet you,

Keith Kogane

* * *

# Business News – Keith Kogane Seals A Deal!

In recent business news, the beloved son of Tony Kogane and Krolia Kogane from Marmora&Co, made the sweetest deal!

Here’s the scoop.

Last Thursday, on July 07, 2003, Keith Kogane decided to make a deal with the up-and-coming Kross Co. The three families agreed to 45%-55% profit, with Kogane having the upper hand. What a day!

Kross Co. is the company selling the newer styles. Remember that one dress that had the ruffles and feathers at the New York’s Annual Fashion Show? Well, that was Kross Co.

What will happen next with Keith Kogane? Will he become the new deal-maker in his family company, or will he step up and follow his family footsteps and become a CEO?

_Article by Josie Naves on July 10, 2003._

* * *

July 11, 2003

To: [keithk@marmora&co.net](mailto:alyaVB@brines&co.net)

From: [daibazaal@754kross.co](mailto:woods@754kross.co)

Subject: “Trade Materials.”

Hello Mr. Kogane,

I know I have the deal paperwork, but I must ask about the trading materials. Will the profit go through the McClains, or will it go to the Pyraites? Yes, the manufacturing profit may go to the McClains, but the people who oversee such things goes to Pyraites.

From,

Zarkon Daibazaal, CEO of Kross Co.

* * *

July 11, 2003

To: [daibazaal@754kross.co](mailto:woods@754kross.co)

From: [keithk@marmora&co.net](mailto:alyaVB@brine&co.net)

Subject: Re: “Trade Materials.”

Dear Zarkon Daibazaal,

Yes, the trade materials would be split between the Pyraites and the McClains, since both have a share in experience in those things.

Thank you for asking these things, but I may suggest talking to your subordinates before coming to me. If it scales down to an argument, or an indecisive choice, then there may be a time to contact me.

Thank you,

Keith Kogane

* * *

July 12, 2003

10:45:02

Mother: Keith, why did I get a message from the CEO of Kross.co talking smack about you?

Keith: I told him to talk to his people before coming to me, why?

Mother: Well, now he is angry.

Mother: Fix the situation before we get cut off.

Keith: Hey, it isn’t my fault!

Keith: He was the one who thinks I know all the answers, while he doesn’t even talk to the other family heads. I’ll apologize later before the meeting starts.

Mother: Alright. I want this situation done and over with.

Keith: Sure, whatever.

* * *

July 13, 2003

06:29:03

Bossy Man: We got to take the McClains off the company deals and management meetings

Second Boss Man: Do you mean just erase their existence from this company? You know we can’t.

Bossy Man: Damn it, Pyraite. Not erase their existence. Just, stage an accident

Second Boss Man: Aren’t you hilarious.

Second Boss Man: How can we do it without it this “accident” coming back to us?

Bossy Man: Leave that up to me.

* * *

July 14, 2003

To: [keithk@marmora&co.net](mailto:alyaVB@brine&co.net)

From: [mcclain@kross.co](mailto:wheelers@kross.co)

Subject: “Upcoming Meeting.”

Dear Mr. Keith Kogane,

I wanted to make a confirmation that this Saturday, July 17, there will be a meeting with the CEOs of Kross Co. and Marmora&Co. If there is a meeting change, then please do tell us when possible, so we are able to reschedule to a better date.

Thank you

* * *

July 14, 2003

To: [mcclain@kross.co](mailto:wheeler@kross.co)

From: [keithk@marmora&co.net](mailto:alyaVB@brine&co.net)

Subject: Re: “Upcoming Meeting.”

Greetings,

Yes, the meeting will still be ongoing for Saturday. There is no current emergency, but we will let you all know when and if there is a reschedule for the meeting.

Keith Kogane

* * *

Dear Keith Kogane, July 15, 2003

Well, I’ll be damned. Good job, you closed your first deal. If you keep up with these good deals, then there may be a chance that you can keep up with that position. Or maybe even be bumped up with CEO meetings with your parents.

Now, there is the meeting of boards you must go to. It’s protocol that you go, and you need to bring the deal agreement. Call the lawyer that settled with this deal as well.

Thanks,

Sendak Fiere

* * *

# The McClain’s Kid is At It Again!

Lance McClain, son of one of the three families working around Kross Co. has been seen coming out of another shopping spree, spending an estimate of around $2500 on accessories and clothing. Will he be showing the public what he got, or will it be with one of his lovers?

Rumor does have it, that Lance McClain has been seen with multiple women during same time periods. Remember the Fruit Punch Disaster that I once mentioned a few months back?

Lance McClain had two women on his arms at the same time.

Will his love for women finally come to an end, or will it become a disaster?

_Blog Posted on July 15, 2003 by Nancy Horie_

* * *

July 17, 2003

To: [keithk@marmora&co.net](mailto:alyaVB@brine&co.net)

From: [mcclain@kross.co](mailto:wheelers@kross.co)

Subject: “Meeting”

Hello, I know there is a meeting later today, but please do not be put out if you don’t see Lance McClain. He will be at the next meeting on July 27, 2003. He will arrive with the others, and we hope it isn’t a problem for you.

* * *

Dear Lance McClain, July 17, 2003

So, I got an interesting email this morning. I come to realize that if you want to be in these meetings, then please do not have a controversy surrounding you before these certain meetings start. Yes, I did do my research.

Also, when spending the money from your own company for pleasure only, please don’t let it be near downtown. Lord knows how many paparazzi are roaming around those stores.

Sincerely,

Keith Kogane

* * *

July 18, 2003

To: [keithk@marmora&co.net](mailto:alyaVB@brine&co.net)

From: [mcclain@kross.co](mailto:wheelers@kross.co)

Subject: “Apologies.”

I am sincerely sorry for having made that impulsive decision before the big meeting. Luckily, I heard it was only a meeting with the representatives, and that my presence _really_ wasn’t needed. I **will** be there for when the “children” of the reps are to meet with you and your parents.

  * Lance McClain



P.S. if you want to contact my personal email rather than using the company one, it is:

[lanceylance21@email.co](mailto:Jackywheelie21@email.co)

* * *

July 18, 2003

To: [lanceylance21@email.co](mailto:Jackywheelie21@email.co)

From: [keithers35@email.co](mailto:Allykins35@email.co)

Subject: “Personal emails.”

Alright, this is my personal email, so if you need to contact me with something personal, then this is it. I’ll speak to you soon.

* * *

July 20, 2003

15:43:08

Shiwo **:** Keith!!

Keef **:** Shiro!!!

Shiwo **:** Please tell me ur free dis weekend

Shiwo **:** Cuz if u aint then imma b sad :^(

Keef **:** I have a couple of important meetings, and things to do, but I’ll try to make room for you! Luckily, you didn’t ask for July 27! I have a huuuge meeting.

Shiwo **:** Of course u do! But dont worry, Takashi Shirogane dont get worried bout nothin’

Keef **:** Thanks! Talk to you later?

Shiwo **:** Ya dude! Ttyl!

* * *

July 21, 2003

To: [keithers35@email.co](mailto:Allykins35@email.co)

From: [lanceylance21@email.co](mailto:Jackywheelie21@email.co)

Subject: Re: “Personal Emails”

What’s your favorite colour?

* * *

July 21, 2004

To: [lanceylance21@email.co](mailto:Jackywheelie21@email.co)

From: [keithers35@email.co](mailto:Allykins35@email.co)

Subject: “What?”

What?

* * *

July 21, 2003

To: [keithers35@email.co](mailto:Allykins35@email.co)

From: [lanceylance21@email.co](mailto:Jackywheelie21@email.co)

Subject: “😊”

Well? I wanted to know what makes you, well, you. We’re also going to be working soon for a bit.

Anyway, favorite colour?

Mine’s red. Like, not a dark red, but just a regular red.

* * *

July 21, 2003

To: [lanceylance21@email.co](mailto:Jackywheelie21@email.co)

From: [keithers35@email.co](mailto:Allykins35@email.co)

Subject: Re: “😊”

Fine.

My favorite colour is a pastel blue. Like the sky on a sunny day, with a bunch of clouds, and a small breeze. The feeling of spring.

* * *

July 21, 2003

To: [keithers35@email.co](mailto:Allykins35@email.co)

From: [lanceylance21@email.co](mailto:Jackywheelie21@email.co)

Subject: Re: Re: “😊”

No question back? Wow, rude. I thought we had a streak of 20+ questions going on but I guess we don’t.

Anyway, what’s your favorite place in the city?

Mine is the top of the Kross building.

* * *

July 21, 2003

To: [lanceylance21@email.co](mailto:Jackywheelie21@email.co)

From: [keithers35@email.co](mailto:Allykins35@email.co)

Subject: Re: Re: Re: “😊”

Oh, we’re playing that questionnaire game? Alright, I guess.

Anyway, mine is at the park. There’s a tree in the corner that I can easily climb onto, and it’s so peaceful and quiet.

What’s your favorite food?

Mine is Mac N’ Cheese.

* * *

July 22, 2003

To: [keithers35@email.co](mailto:Allykins35@email.co)

From: [lanceylance21@email.co](mailto:Jackywheelie21@email.co)

Subject: “The Res’ are too long!!”

That’s a tough one! I would have to say, it would have to be Thai cuisine.

IT IS JUST SO YUMMY!

Well, as you can tell, it is midnight, and therefore it’s past this boy’s bedtime!

~ Goodnight

* * *

July 22, 2003

To: [lanceylance21@email.co](mailto:Jackywheelie21@email.co)

From: [keithers35@email.co](mailto:Allykins35@email.co)

Subject: “I agree.”

Ooh, what a rebel! Don’t get caught!

Goodnight.

* * *

July 22, 2003

10:32:27

Bossy Man: It is time to send the cops their way.

Second Boss Man: Alright, are you sure we can’t be traced?

Bossy Man: Yes, I am sure. We’ll get the McClains out of this company for good.

Second Boss Man: Alright, if you are so sure.

* * *

# Kross’s McClain Family Accused for Money Laundering

Documents were found with the McClain’s official letters sent overseas to a small business. Their own profit being sent over, with a business that isn’t allied with the company itself.

“I thought they were using the money to claim other businesses and loans!” Zarkon Daibazaal, one of the families that owned Kross Co., said to the public this afternoon.

Mark Pyraite hasn’t made a statement yet, but it is presumed that he is figuring out what to do with the McClains.

The McClains are now under pressure, as they all are under view to see if they are guilty of money laundering.

For those who think that Lance McClain was the head of money laundering, all evidence points to no. Police, lawyers, and judges have yet to say anything about this situation.

Hopefully, we all will hear soon.

_Blog posted on July 23, 2003 by Madison Nubeis_

* * *

July 24, 2003

To: [lanceylance21@email.co](mailto:Jackywheelie21@email.co)

From: [keithers35@email.co](mailto:Allykins35@email.co)

Subject: “Hey.”

Hey, are you okay? Well, I know you’re not okay, but how’re you feeling?

I heard what happened last night. There is still a meeting in three days. We can’t post-pone, since it’s important, and that’s when we’ll hear about all this jazz.

I’m sorry.

* * *

July 24, 2003

To: [keithers35@email.co](mailto:Allykins35@email.co)

From: [lanceylance21@email.co](mailto:Jackywheelie21@email.co)

Subject: Re: “Hey.”

I could be better, but it’s okay.

My parents are distraught. They don’t know what happened, since they don’t usually touch exports and money related things to other business or accounts. It’s so weird.

But I guess we’ll have to wait till the lawyers know what’s up with this situation.

And the meeting, it’s fine. Don’t worry. Nothing has changed, I guess. We can meet up soon after to talk about what happened with the meeting.

Thanks for caring.

* * *

July 24, 2003

To: [lanceylance21@email.co](mailto:Jackywheelie21@email.co)

From: [keithers35@email.co](mailto:Allykins35@email.co)

Subject: Re: Re: “Hey.”

Alright, I guess that’s fine. You know the tree I was talking to you about? Yeah, that’s where I’ll be. My number is: xxx-xxx-xxxx

If you want to talk to me there. Blackberry is a horrible thing, but it still works. If you want.

Anyway, I’ll meet you Wednesday, July 28? It’s the day after the meeting. During 12, lunch time?

July 24, 2003

* * *

To: [keithers35@email.co](mailto:Allykins35@email.co)

From: [lanceylance21@email.co](mailto:Jackywheelie21@email.co)

Subject: Re: Re: Re: “Hey.”

Alright, July 28 it is.

* * *

Dear Keith Kogane, July 27, 2003

What a terrible turn of events this must be. I am very sorry that the company you trusted and made your first _big_ deal with didn’t turn out the way you thought. Just saying, if you wanted help, you could have come to me.

Tell your parents I said hi, will you? We must talk soon anyway.

Sincerely,

Sendak Fiere

* * *

# Keith Kogane Comes Out on Top

Having a young male in the world of business is difficult enough, but being able to win a deal? It’s totally awesome!

Just earlier today, Keith entered Kross Co. with a sense of purpose. He comes out with that same sense of purpose, and two men trailing after him with apologies!

“Mister Kogane! Please, don’t shred this deal!” CEO of Kross Co. was heard screaming at the young man as he left the building.

Not only does Mr. Kogane walk away, he also ignores the up-and-coming businessman! What a story!

Sources say he totally dropped the deal because of what happened with the McClains and _their_ own big problem with the accusation of money laundering. A true power king!

_Blog posted on July 27, 2003 by Nadia Chemark_

* * *

July 28, 2003

12:05:36

Lance: Hey, Keith

Lance: It’s Lance

Keith: Oh hey! Where are you?

Lance: Just heading there now.

Lance: Just, which direction of the park is the tree located in?

Keith: South-west.

Keith: The tree is a willow tree

Lance: Oh! I know which one you’re talking about, thanks!

Keith: 😊 See you soon!

* * *

July 28, 2003

17:48:12

Keef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Shiwo: wats up?

Keef: He’s so cute!!

Shiwo: U MET A BOY?

Shiwo: W/O ME?

Keef: Not really met? I mean, we talked before, through email and stuff

Keef: Today was the day we ACTUALLY met face-to-face!

Shiwo: OOOOO!!

Shiwo: How hawt iz he?

Keef: Shiro!

Shiwo: well isnt he cute?

Keef: Shut up! He is but, I mean, personality wise!

Shiwo: O u boring person.

Shiwo: tell me bout it

Keef: Okay, so his name is Lance. He’s a bit taller than me, and he loves his family, so much!

Keef: Like, he’ll protect them at any cost

Keef: He also has the bad boy vibe? Even though I think he is such a softie. He tries to be the rebel, and I am just so AHHH!!

Shiwo: Wow, so u like like him??

Keef: Yeah, I guess?

Shiwo: u guess or r u sure?

Keef: :/ shush

Shiwo: KEITH HAS A CRUUUUUSH!!

Keef: :9 yes, now, quiet!!

Shiwo: Ur secret is safe w/ me 😊

* * *

July 28, 2003

21:02:56

Second Boss Man: That was a mistake

Bossy Man: There are more fish in the sea, y’know

Second Boss Man: Stop with your weird phrases

Second Boss Man: But seriously, with a sponsor dropping our company like that _because_ the money laundering?

Second Boss Man: I don’t think other companies would want to make a deal with us.

Bossy Man: That’s where you’re wrong

Bossy Man: You see, Marmora&Co. have this partnership with Olkari Industries, and I happen to be friends with said CEO.

Bossy Man: We can make a deal with them, since _they_ are also very popular and very much in demand.

Bossy Man: I mean, who doesn’t like new and cool phones?

Second Boss Man: Damn it, Zarkon, I hope you’re right and this will turn out okay

Bossy Man: It will, trust me!


End file.
